Lightspeed Teamwork
'Lightspeed Teamwork '''is the second episode of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. Synopsis Joel meets Miss Fairweather, an employee at the Lightspeed Aquabase, and instantly falls in love. He's blissfully unaware that she's one of the most important people there, the designer and head developer of the Rangers' equipment and powers! Soon, the Demons unleash the volcanic and giant Magmavore monster upon Mariner Bay. The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers must use their new Zords to combat not only the demon, but to bring safety to the citizens of the city. Can the new team work together, or will Joel's showboating and egotism jeopardize more than just his romantic chances with Ms. Fairweather? Plot In Bansheera's temple, the demons speculate on how they can destroy the Rangers and their base when it's underwater. Diabolico asks Jinxer for a demon capable of destroying Mariner Bay. At the Aquabase itself, Joel runs into a woman and is instantly smitten. He helps clean up the cart he knocked over and they introduce themselves; after a moment of hesitation she calls herself Miss Fairweather. Joel's showing off is cut short by Dana yelling at him via morpher that he's late for a meeting. Saying that he hopes they'll meet again, he runs off. Captain Mitchell starts the meeting without him, showing the rest of the Rangers around the weapons lab. He introduces them to Miss Fairweather as the creator of their arsenal, and she takes over, introducing them to the Rail Rescues. Joel is out in the city, buying roses when a glowing object falls from the sky. Alarms sound in the Aquabase, and the team gets a look at the object. It appears to be an asteroid, but a massive monster soon emerges. Captain Mitchell says they need to use the Rail Rescues immediately. When Chad is doubtful about his capability the others reassure him, Miss Fairweather saying the Zords are programmed to help them automatically. Joel comes in just as they head out, just in time to get caught by Captain Mitchell. He is less than impressed with the bouquet, and sends him after the others. The Rangers morph and are lowered into the Train Bay, which Captain Mitchell orders to the surface, and they head out. Between the monster's fiery attacks and the lava fountain from the asteroid, Mariner Bay is already burning. The Rangers each enter their own separate Lightspeed Rescuezords and get to work. Carter picks up audio of trapped people yelling for help inside a burning building, and takes Joel and Chad to help. Joel's eager to go in himself, but Miss Fairweather warns Mitchell that he doesn't have enough power to do it alone. Joel argues with the captain, who argues him into cooperation. With his magnetic hooks he sets Aqua Rescue 2 on Haz Rescue 4 and Med Rescue 5 so Chad has enough height and range to cool down a path through the lava with his water cannons. With the Pink and Yellow Rangers riding along, Red moves in. The trio head into the building via ladder arms. They split up to find the trapped people. Kelsey finds the elevator they're trapped in, and drops in through the emergency hatch. The trio, a woman and two children, have already lost consciousness. As she tries to wake them up, the building sags and the elevator cables start to snap. Kelsey calls the other two, and Dana warns Carter that the building's about to collapse. Carter's determined to get them out regardless, and decides to make the time they need. Luckily, the Aquabase has just finished a new weapon, the Rescue Bird, which Carter summons. He uses its drill mode to cut through the elevator doors, and they retrieve the civilians. Outside, the monster heads their way, and Joel warns them. The group descends and Carter has Dana and Kelsey get the civilians somewhere safe. As Carter drives away, the monster smashes the building, showering his Zord with debris. Miss Fairweather has Captain Mitchell send Joel, and when the Green Ranger starts to argue, she yells at him via the captain's headset to just obey the order. He airlifts Pyro Rescue 1 out of the way. Captain Mitchell tells Carter to prep for Megazord mode, and they initiate it. The monster attacks and Aero Rescue 3 gets jostled around, but Joel returns fire and they are able to finish the Megazord. The Megazord uses power thrust to punch the monster into submission. Chad suggests sending the monster out the way it came in, so the Megazord picks it up and swings it around, throwing it away. It explodes as soon as it hits the ground. Everyone is jubilant at their victory. Returning to the base, Carter lectures Joel on teamwork, and he agrees that he needs to concentrate on the mission. Unfortunately, Miss Fairweather appears and he runs off to talk to her. She takes him into the weapons lab, to his surprise. He gives her the roses and an autographed picture, and she asks him about the mission. He scoffs at the "computer geek" who tried to tell him how to fly, and her amusement vanishes. She promptly chews him out and storms out. The other Rangers tease him with "crash and burn" sound effects and gestures, and tell him she designed everything. He's dejected. Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee (Blue Lightspeed Ranger) *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings (Green Lightspeed Ranger) *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow (Yellow Lightspeed Ranger) *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) *Monica Louwerens as Angela Fairweather *Ron Rogge as Captain William Mitchell *Neil Kaplan as Diabolico (voice) *David Lodge as Loki (voice) *Kim Strauss as Jinxer (voice) *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra **Wen Yann Shih as Vypra (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Impus (voice) *Kim Strauss as Magmavore (voice) Errors *Carter's morphing sequence is the only one shown despite all five Rangers transforming at once. *Finster shows up apparently part of the main villain group despite being absent from the previous episode. Notes *This episode introduces Miss Fairweather, the brains behind the technology at Lightspeed as well as Jinxer, the demon who is charge of creating and enlarging the monsters that attack Mariner Bay. *This episode also introduces the Rail Rescues, the Rescue Zords and the Lightspeed Megazord. *Joel and Miss Fairweather's relationship would be a recurring side plot throughout the season, often with comedic results. VHS/DVD releases *''Lightspeed Teamwork was released on Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue (VHS). See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Episode